


Silver and Gold (Justice Delivers)

by lolachrome



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanvids, vidding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 22:10:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolachrome/pseuds/lolachrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Music: Sufjan Stevens, Silver and Gold</p><p>Description: Lord, come with fire/ Lord, come with fire. Everyone's wasting their time/Storing up treasure in vain/Trusting the pleasure it gives here on earth. [Also known as Castiel & Sufjan, together again) A Castiel character study through Supernatural 8.09</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver and Gold (Justice Delivers)

[Download from mediafire 50MB](http://www.mediafire.com/?24ksyozayef5wfv)

**Author's Note:**

> When I first heart this song, after Sufjan released it as the single before the full multi-disc christmas extravaganza (which is wonderful and beautiful and life changing, imo) I just stopped everything to listen, it's so extremely beautiful. And I knew I would vid it, and of course since Sufjan = Cas and Cas = Sufjan to me, it had to be a Castiel-perspective vid. I love it when music is released alongside new TV. It's like the two enter my world together, I see the interrelationships as organic, and then I get to put them together in a vid! So satisfying.
> 
> Also, in a less satisfying vein, we're in such limbo with Castiel it's driving me crazy. Maybe not with the righteous anger that I poured into I'm Not F&@!cking Around (The Free Will Blues) in a similar instance, but still. This vid was for me a way of processing and coping with said limbo.


End file.
